1. Field
The following description relates to a radio frequency identification (RFID) technology, and more specifically, to a technology for checking data of tag memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of technology, various technologies have been applied to radio frequency identification (hereinafter referred to as ‘RFID’) systems, thus allowing for data of more extended sizes to be written onto RFIC tags. At this time, a time delay may occur in checking the tag data written on the RFID tag, and so as the size of data gets bigger, reduction in a processing speed becomes important.
As a method of checking RFID tag data, there is one in which an RFID reader requests data to an RFID tag, receives the data directly from the RFID tag, and checks the received data. However, there are drawbacks to the above-mentioned method in that if the data that needs to be checked is big, it may take a long time to receive a response from the RFID tag, or multiple request/response attempts to and from the RFID tag before may need to take place. Thus, delays in checking the data occur according to the size of data.
Another method of checking the RFID tag data is one whereby if the RFID reader transmits data to be checked to RFID tags by using a tag group selection command, only the RFID tags meeting the condition respond to the next command so as to check the data of the RFID tag. But said method also has delays in checking data according to the size of data.